narutofandomcom-20200223-history
NO RAIN NO RAINBOW
NO RAIN NO RAINBOW, performed by , is the ending theme of Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds. Lyrics Rōmaji Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni Nanika no owari wo shiraseru Miageta kumoma ni aozora Kitto yamanai ame nante nai No rain no rainbow Zubunure no me no mae wo sotto nuguu yo Ki ga tsuitara ame ga yande Seijaku ga boku wo tsutsunde Nanika wo katari kakeru you ni Arawaretanda niji no arch Ame agari asphalt no kaori de yasuragu Suri kireta kokoro ga fu to odori dasu Mizu tamari de dance ano niji no shita Bishonure no sneaker no mama fumi dasu No rain no rainbow Kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya Uh ah icchuuya naki akashite mieta nowa Nanairo ni kokoro wo someru hikari Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni Nanika no owari wo shiraseru Miageta kumoma ni aozora Kitto yamanai ame nante nai Kidu tsuita mune no oku ni Kirayaka na niji ga kakaru Subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru Itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow Itsuka wa ima no nayami sae mo Natsukashiku kanjiru hi ga kuru yo Sore made wa naitatte ii Koko wa nagai jinsei no tsuukaten Toki ni ashi wo tometatte ii Namida de arai nagasu made Moshikashite mou dame nano kamo Sou omotta yo nankai mo Subete wo nage dashi nani mo kamo Akirameyou tomo omotta kedo Dekinai jibun wo dareka no sei ni Iiwake ni shite ikiteku yori Dekinai naraba jibun nari ni Bukiyou demo butsukatteku beki No rain no rainbow Kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya Uwa no sora oboroge na boku ni mieta nowa Nanairo ni asu wo terasu hikari Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni Nanika no owari wo shiraseru Miageta kumoma ni aozora Kitto yamanai ame nante nai Kidu tsuita mune no oku ni Kirayaka na niji ga kakaru Subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru Itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow Dare moga itami wo kakaete runda Kitto ima tamesarete runda Nemurenu yoru mo funbatte gutto koraero Kurishii joukyou demo taero Sono hibi ga kimi wo tsuyoku saseru kara Suu to kumo sukima kara sasu Hikari ga subete wo tsutsumu Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni Nanika no owari wo shiraseru Miageta kumoma ni aozora Kitto yamanai ame nante nai Kidu tsuita mune no oku ni Kirayaka na niji ga kakaru Subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru Itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow Monochro no sekai ni boku wo sukuu you ni Monooto wo sezu ni nanairo wo hitonuri Kanji 流れる　涙が　静かに 何かの　終りを　知らせる 見上げた　雲間に　青空 きっと止まない　雨なんてない No Rain No Rainbow　ずぶ濡れの 目の前を　そっと拭うよ 気が付いたら雨も止んで 静寂が僕を包んで 何かを語りかけるように 現れたんだ虹のアーチ 雨上がりのアスファルトの香りで安らぐ 擦り切れた心が　ふと踊り出す 水たまりでダンス　あの虹の下 びしょ濡れのスニーカーのまま　踏み出す No Rain No Rainbow 悲しみもいつかは　晴れるや Uh. Ah. 一昼夜　泣き明かして見えたのは 七色に心を　染める光 流れる　涙が　静かに 何かの　終りを　知らせる 見上げた　雲間に　青空 きっと止まない　雨なんてない 傷ついた　胸の奥に キラやかな　虹が架かる すべてはそう、ここから始まる いつかは晴れる　No Rain No Rainbow いつかは今の　悩みさえも 懐かしく　感じる　日が来るよ それまでは　泣いたっていい ここは長い人生の通過点 時に足を止めたっていい 涙で洗い流すまで もしかしてもうダメなのかも そう思ったよ　何回も すべてを投げ出し何もかも 諦めようとも思ったけど できない自分を誰かのせいに 言い訳にして　生きてくより できないならば自分なりに 不器用でも　ぶつかってくべき No Rain No Rainbow 苦しみもいつかは　晴れるや 上の空　おぼろげな僕に見えたのは 七色に明日を　照らす光 流れる　涙が　静かに 何かの　終りを　知らせる 見上げた　雲間に　青空 きっと止まない　雨なんてない 傷ついた　胸の奥に キラやかな　虹が架かる すべてはそう、ここから始まる いつかは晴れる　No Rain No Rainbow 誰もが痛みを抱えてるんだ きっと今、試されてるんだ 眠れぬ夜も　踏ん張ってぐっと堪えろ 苦しい状況でも耐えろ その日々が君を強くさせるから スウーと雲の隙間からさす 光がすべてを包む 流れる　涙が　静かに 何かの　終りを　知らせる 見上げた　雲間に　青空 きっと止まない　雨なんてない 傷ついた　胸の奥に キラやかな　虹が架かる すべてはそう、ここから始まる いつかは晴れる　No Rain No Rainbow モノクロの世界に　僕を救うように 物音をせずに　七色を一塗り モノクロの世界に　僕を救うように 物音をせずに　七色を一塗り モノクロの世界に　僕を救うように 物音をせずに　七色を一塗り モノクロの世界に　僕を救うように 物音をせずに　七色を一塗り English The flowing tears quietly tell me About the end of something In the blue sky that I looked up to from between the clouds Certainly there's no such thing as rain that won't stop No rain no rainbow, I gently Wipe the dripping water away from my eyes Before I know it, the rain's stopped Silence envelops me The rainbow arch has appeared So that I'll say something The smell of the asphalt after the rain puts me at ease My worn out heart suddenly begins to dance I dance in a puddle, below that rainbow I take a step forward with my sneakers that are soaked through No rain no rainbow The sadness will clear up one day Uh. Ah. The thing that I saw to make me weep all day long Was the light that dyes my heart in rainbow colours The flowing tears quietly tell me About the end of something In the blue sky that I looked up to from between the clouds Certainly there's no such thing as rain that won't stop Inside my wounded heart A bright rainbow is out Yes, everything will start from here It will clear up one day, no rain no rainbow The day will come when I feel nostalgic Even about the worries that I have right now Until then, it's alright to cry This is the passing point of a long life It's alright to stop moving sometimes Until it's washed away by the tears It might all just be for nothing I've thought that so many times I've sacrificed everything And I've thought about giving up But instead of living my life making to someone else As to why I can't do it If I can't do it, then even though it may be awkward I should go up against it in my own way No rain no rainbow The sadness will clear up one day The thing that I saw so vaguely in the sky above Was the light that shines on tomorrow in rainbow colours The flowing tears quietly tell me About the end of something In the blue sky that I looked up to from between the clouds Certainly there's no such thing as rain that won't stop Inside my wounded heart A bright rainbow is out Yes, everything will start from here It will clear up one day, no rain no rainbow Everyone is carrying pain around with them Certainly right now, we're testing tested Even on those sleepless nights, stand firm and endure Endure even in painful situations Because those days will make you stronger It pierces through a crack in the clouds so brightly The light envelops everything The flowing tears quietly tell me About the end of something In the blue sky that I looked up to from between the clouds Certainly there's no such thing as rain that won't stop Inside my wounded heart A bright rainbow is out Yes, everything will start from here It will clear up one day, no rain no rainbow In order to rescue myself from this monochrome world I'm going to dab in some rainbow colours without making a sound Category:Songs es:NO RAIN NO RAINBOW